The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Extensive research has been conducted recently on devices that use Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) as devices for emitting light.
LEDs use the characteristics of compound semiconductors to convert electrical signals into light. LEDs have a structure in which a first conductive semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second conductive semiconductor layer are stacked. Here, a power source is applied to the structure to emit light from the active layer.
A first conductive semiconductor layer becomes an N-type semiconductor layer, and a second conductive semiconductor layer becomes a P-type semiconductor layer. Alternatively, a first conductive semiconductor layer may become a P-type semiconductor layer, and a second conductive semiconductor layer may become an N-type semiconductor layer.
On the other hand, an indium-tin oxide (ITO) layer is formed on the second conductive semiconductor layer so that light generated in the active layer may be effectively emitted to the outside. However, high resistance of the ITO layer increases the operating voltage of the LED, thereby increasing power consumption and generated heat.